


Tinfoil Mirror

by plaindealingvillainess



Series: Prompted Fics [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaindealingvillainess/pseuds/plaindealingvillainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's too much, no matter what Q tells himself. It's not that he's not trying, it's not that James isn't doing what he can--it's that reflexes born of pain and fear are difficult to surpress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinfoil Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> For Chibura, who prompted "How about this prompt (I have never given this to anyone): Bond looks like Q’s abusive father, whom he killed when he was still a minor. He got saved and worked for MI6 thanks to his talents. Q hates Bond’s appearance and he tries hard to conceal his emotions every time he see Bond. But the agent loves him and tries extremely hard to heal the boy’s wound. Hurt/comfort and happy ending please!"
> 
> I should say that this is in no way representative of abuse, of my interactions with abusers or abusees, or anything else. It is fiction, and no harm is meant by this story or anything else I post. If, however, this story hurts or offends you, please come forward, and I will do what's necessary to make sure no one else is triggered.

Breathe. Relax, smile, don’t let yourself stop thinking.

Breathe. Relax, smile, don’t let yourself stop thinking.

Breathe. Relax, smile, don’t let yourself stop thinking.

Like so many things, Q’s new mantra is easier recited than followed. His first sighting of James Bond makes his heart stop, leap to his throat. Amygdala in overdrive, he can practically feel the adrenalin dumping into his bloodstream.

007 is not Q’s father. Q knows this. 007’s body type, facial structure, hell, even his posture are all incredibly similar. Q knows this. Just because the visceral knowledge and the intellectual knowledge are both in his awareness doesn’t mean they aren’t dragging him apart in Bond’s presence.

It goes against most of his instincts to hand the weapon over.

The voice is different, and with only James’ voice in his ear and his back on the screens, Q can almost convince himself that his pounding heart is because of the current crisis.

—————————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------

_Sobbing in the middle of the night, and it’s dark, and he can’t go to daddy, he can’t take another lesson, not tonight._

Waking up screaming, about to cry, to a soft hand carding through his hair and quiet words in his ear. “I’m here. I’m here. Come back to me, Q, I’m here.”

_Words and blows, simple and quick and precise, and always, always deserved._

Kisses that send bolts of heat down his spine, gentle hands wrapped in his.

_“Too weak, too stupid, too clumsy, too useless.”_

“Brave, genius, and so, so strong, I’d be dead without you.”

—————————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------

_The knife in his hand is bloodstained and he stares at it, mind whirring faster than it had ever gone before. He will rid himself of body, clothes, knife, all in different places. Fire and bleach and a few pieces of falsified evidence. Hack into the systems of his favourite games, leave trails from his IP address, complete with chat logs. There’s a strength in what he’s done, in what he’s found, barely nineteen and with blood on his hands._

James’ hands are bloody. It’s not his blood, for once, but it’s all over him, clothes and gun and skin. The clothes are a loss and the gun was already impossibly damaged, they all must be dealt with. But James...James comes first, and he looks like he’s about to fall over in the shower, impossibly weary, every inch of his forty-eight years. Crimson fills the drain. Neither of them attempts to pretend they can wash the blood away.

—————————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------

One day, Bond swears unexpectedly and it doesn’t make Q wince.


End file.
